The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and an image forming apparatus that are equipped with a document box function.
In some electronic devices such as image forming apparatuses, there are ones equipped with document box functions by which pieces of document data obtained by reading originals and pieces of document data received from external devices through networks are accumulated and stored. There are known techniques in which saving periods of pieces of document data within the document boxes are set and upon passing of the saving periods, delete the pieces of document data.